Forum:Character Pages
This is a pretty simple proposal. One of the complaints the 'wiki haters' have made that I agree with is that the Unique Dialogue is hidden away in trivia. I'd also argue this is a problem with the Shadow Broker Dossiers. Apart from them not being prominent, I would argue, quite strongly, that they aren't at all trivial either. My proposal is to add a header just above trivia called something like 'Character Pages', and underneath it have more prominent links to these pages. It would look something like: Character Pages *'Unique Dialogue' Conversations and dialogue unique to Garrus. *'Shadow Broker Dossier' The contents of the Shadow Broker's dossier on Garrus Vakarian. And in case there's anything in Mass Effect 3 where each character would need a page specifically for them, it would be added there. I'm not married to 'Character Pages' as the header, not really a fan of it at all actually, but I couldn't think of anything else just now. Comments I support this, as the UD for each character is always one of the last lines of a trivia section, and hard to access immediately. Having a section of the page with its own link is a neat idea. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I've been mulling over a similar proposal. Generally the same layout for those links, but I was thinking the section would be labelled "See Also". Not only would it feature the UD pages and SB Dossiers, but also links to relevant Cerberus Daily News reports, which are usually already under a section like that in articles. CDN doesn't apply to that many characters, but take Admiral Hackett for example: he's got the See Also section for the CDN reports, so all we would have to do is move the SB Dossier link there. Thoughts? -- Commdor (Talk) 16:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm very neutral on this issue as I can see both sides of it. I also don't like the "Character Pages" header, and the current formatting of the links is also something that I don't like. We don't need the bold text and we also can work on much better wording. The wording might just be moving the current items into the new section, but again I honestly can see both sides of this argument and right now I'm going to have to say that I'm against it until better wording, a better section title, and better formatting can be done. Lancer1289 17:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::A thought I had:If we expand on the character info boxes, these links could be put there, along with VA etc. JakePT 08:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I could see this working. I think basically, we take the baseline proposal that JakePT made, switch the name to See Also (as I agree with Jake PT, Character Pages kinda sucks), and (where applicable) be prepared to add other relevant links, such as the CDN links Commdor mentioned, or the hypothetical ME3 links JakePT brought up. All in all, this seems like a pretty sweet proposal, and a nice way to spruce up the pages, while making the information easier to locate, and thus more accessible. SpartHawg948 08:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I said above that I'm not opposed to the proposal, just to the wording and heading titles. If this are improved, then that would be something I could agree to. In addition, if a modification of the Character Template is proposed to make it more adaptable for more pages, I have ideas on that too. Lancer1289 14:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Great idea. A "See Also" section (with links and brief descriptions) is neat, follows the precedent of other pages, and is flexible (although altering the Character Template could be more elegant; still, it might become crowded). Using the current "Trivia" entries would obviously make the editing easier to accomplish. - So... what next? --AnotherRho 22:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC)